


This is my girlfriend.

by mw4vt9



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 10:37:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13715904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mw4vt9/pseuds/mw4vt9
Summary: The one in which Alex and Sara meet each other's new girlfriends.





	This is my girlfriend.

When Alex enters Kara’s apartment she is absolutely shocked by the number of people floating around. They’d been fighting an alien invasion for days, and she was exhausted. In true Kara fashion, she wanted to have everyone over for a little party to thank them for their help in fighting the aliens.

She smiles at Oliver and Felicity as she passes them to head into the kitchen. She speaks to Nate as she grabs a beer out of the refrigerator. Mick reaches to open it for her with a stiff nod of his head.

She sees Sara standing by herself and decides to at least socialize. She isn’t exactly sure where her sister is at the moment, but she’d kill her if she knew she wasn’t taking her place as party host.

“Any idea where Kara is?” Alex asks as she steps up next to Sara. It’s been four months since they’d last seen each other, and Alex is very happy that the awkwardness has passed at this point.

“She went to pick up wine,” Sara answers with a smile. “Lena asked for some when she got here, and Kara literally flew out the window to go get it.”

Alex laughs because of course her sister did. “What’s going on with that?” Sara asks.

“They’re in love, but I doubt they’ll ever admit it,” Alex answers as her and Sara pause to take a sip of their beers.

A tall blonde that Alex doesn’t know comes walking from the hallway to stand next to Sara. She smiles shyly at Alex, and Alex takes her in. She’s taller than them both, blonde, and wearing a blue button up t-shirt and tight dark jeans. Alex’s eyebrows quirk up at Sara when the woman settles a hand on her low back and steps closer to her.

“Alex, this is Ava Sharpe,” Sara begins as she gestures between the two of them. “My girlfriend,” Sara continues, and Alex is only a little bit surprised. “Ava, this is Alex Danvers.”

They shake hands, and it is really formal for the relaxed atmosphere of the apartment party. “It’s nice to meet you,” Alex says with a grin. Ava returns the sentiment before excusing herself to get them both new drinks.

Alex shoots Sara a questioning look, and the blonde smiles. “You said there was someone else out there for me, right?”

Alex nods her head, and she’s really happy for the blonde standing in front of her. She’s about to speak when the door opens as Kara bounces in with wine bottles in hand and Sam walking in behind her.

Alex’s smile gets impossibly bigger as she takes in her girlfriend in jeans and a loose fitting t-shirt. She’s breathtaking with her hair falling down over her shoulders, and Alex knows that she is staring and doesn’t really care at all. Sam makes eye contact with her, and Alex knows Sara is talking. She just can’t seem to stop looking at Sam as she walks towards her and actually listen to Sara.

Sam leans in to kiss her firmly when she reaches her, and Alex is absolutely lost in the woman standing in front of her.

“Sorry I’m late babe,” Sam says before pecking Alex’s lips again.

Sara clears her throat, and Alex turns to look at her.

“Sara, this is Sam Arias, my girlfriend,” Alex says. “Sam, this is Sara Lance.” They shake hands and exchange pleasantries before Sam excuses herself to get a glass of wine. As she walks away, she kisses Alex on the cheek before leaving.

“Girlfriend?” Sara asks as Ava rejoins them. She hands Sara a beer and takes a sip of her whiskey.

“Yes, only for a month. We danced around each other for at least two months before we made it official.” Alex answers before Sam rejoins them. They introduce Sam and Ava, and Alex feels this content feeling settle over her as they talk that she hasn’t experienced in a long time.

It’s hours later when the entire group is sitting in a circle, drunker than they need to be, that Winn suggests playing never have I ever.

Sam’s head is on Alex’s shoulder, and Alex is running her fingers up and down her girlfriend’s back. Sara is leaning back into the wall across from them with Ava sitting close to her side. They’re holding hands, and it’s adorable.

They play for about an hour before it’s Winn’s turn again. He has a conspiratorial look on his face as he looks between Alex and Sara.

“Never have I ever,” he pauses for dramatic effect, “slept with anyone in this room.”

Everyone looks around as fingers begin to go down. Amaya first, then Nate, then Sara, then Ava, then Alex, then Sam, then Lena, and then James.

“That isn’t funny Winn,” Lena grins. “We all either used to be couples or currently are.”

Winn looks slightly defeated at the comment before James speaks up.

“Never have I ever slept with more than one person in this room,” he says. Alex’s face goes hot. The people who know look between the two of them with laughter on their faces. Sam and Ava are oblivious to what is so funny until Sara and Alex slowly put their fingers down.

“Wait, you two?” Ava questions with a grin.

Sam is looking at Alex expectantly.

“It was on another Earth,” Alex says at the same time that Sara says, “we were drunk at a wedding.”

Everyone shares a laugh at Alex and Sara’s expense.

When everyone has had more than enough, Alex and Sam take the elevator down with Ava and Sara.

Sam says her goodbyes before taking a few steps away with Ava to give the two women a chance to say their goodbyes.

Alex wraps Sara in a hug.

“I’m happy you found someone,” she says as she pulls back.

“Me too,” Sara responds.

They walk over to rejoin their girlfriends as the cab pulls up to take Sam and Alex back to Sam’s apartment.

“We were lucky for each other Danvers,” Sara says with a grin as she sends a look up and down Sam’s figure.

“Easy there tiger,” Ava says as she takes her girlfriends hand.

“See you later,” Alex says to the pair who wave in response.

When they get back to Sam’s apartment, Alex is exhausted. They’re lying in bed when Sam finally speaks.

“You and Sara, huh?” she asks quietly.

“Yes,” Alex responds because she isn’t sure where this conversation is going.

“She’s something else,” Sam begins, and Alex can hear the hint of fear in her voice. “She’s a time traveler. That has to be exciting.”

“Do you know what I think is exciting?” Alex asks as she turns to face Sam. “That we are going to spend tomorrow morning in this bed, eat naked breakfast, shower together, go get Ruby, and spend the evening watching movies with my two favorite girls.”

“You really think that is exciting?” Sam asks.

“The most exciting thing in the world,” Alex responds before leaning over to kiss Sam. She feels this undeniable urge to say words that she has been avoiding because she thought it was too early.

She tucks Sam’s hair behind her ear.

“I love you Sam,” Alex whispers.

Sam kisses her firmly on the lips. “I love you too.”

“I’m going to have to amend our plans,” Sam says as she slides on top of Alex. Alex loves the way her body feels on top of her as she runs her hands up her girlfriend’s back.

“To what?”

“We’re going to spend all night in bed tonight, sleep all morning, then we can do the rest of your plan.”

“Sounds solid,” Alex responds before pulling Sam down to kiss her.

On the Waverider, Ava looks distracted, and Sara is slightly worried.

She attempted to avoid whatever it is that is bothering Ava by pulling her into a kiss, but Ava barely responds.

“What is it?” Sara asks.

“You and Alex?” Ava says. It isn’t accusatory, but there is a hint of anger in her voice.

“Yes, we had a one night stand. We’re friends now,” Sara says as she grabs Ava’s hand who thankfully doesn’t protest.

“She’s so,” Ava pauses for a second, “hot.” Sara can’t help but laugh at Ava’s admission.

“So are you,” Sara says as she leans in to kiss Ava who actually kisses back this time.

“If it weren’t for Alex, I’d never had pursued you. She truly made me believe that I could find someone to love,” Sara says honestly. Ava gasps.

“Love?” she asks, and Sara feels her heart hammering in her chest.

“Yes,” Sara says. “Ava Sharpe, I love you.”

Ava pushes forward to capture Sara’s lips in a kiss. She kisses her hard before they are falling back onto the bed.

“I love you too,” Ava says before pulling Sara back into a kiss.

When Alex thinks about the previous night, she is so thankful that she met Sara Lance. She’d never be here if it wasn’t for her.


End file.
